1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand input controllers which serve as interface input devices between the human hand(s) and image displays and electronics such as a computer or television display, a head mount display or any display capable of being viewed or perceived as being viewed by a human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All of the references cited in the applications and patents which are above mentioned may be of interest, copies of which are of record in the specific application file wrappers, and the reader is requested/invited to review such references. All of the references cited in the above patents and applications listed in the “CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS AND PATENTS” are not prior art, although some are, to the present invention as claimed, because through a chain of pendency, the present invention finds support in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,828 filed as an application on Mar. 5, 1992. Although there are related physical-to-electrical hand-controlled interfacing devices interfacing with computers, game consoles and the like image generation machines connected to image displays and the like shown and described in disclosures/documents (references) currently in the file wrappers of the above specified patents and applications, no disclosures or documents which are/is “prior art” teach or suggest singularly or in reasonable combination the present claimed invention.